Freaks Out To Get Me
by A Goddess Under The Cupboard
Summary: Jeremy Smith is the son of a famous concert mistress but the people didn't know that he was adopted. Actually he is Harry Potter the missing son of James and Lily Potter
1. Introduction

Chapter One: Introduction

My name is Jeremy Smith the youngest conductor the world had ever seen. I really hated my true parents, James and Lily Potter because they didn't love me; in short they neglected me because of my savior brother.

Want to know why? Okay I'll tell you the story. A stupid prophecy surfaced and it said that my brother Anthony is the savior of the wizarding world from the Dark Lord Voldemort (what a weird name actually his name consist of three French words that means 'flight from death') and as a result they began to neglect me. Also they didn't teach me about that freak stuffs.

You know the only answer I got when I wanted to learn was;

"Harry, you're brother needs to learn fast so that he can defend himself."

What about me? They think I was made of iron that can withstand any weather conditions and they also think that I'm an immortal who won't die.

So I got fed up with their treatment and I fled home when I was eight and Ms. Anna Smith found me in a cols alleyway in London. She adopted me and treated me as if I were her own son. She was a famous concert mistress of an orchestra that tours around the world. She teaches me how to play the piano, flute, and especially the violin I was shocked when she teaches me how to conduct. She also teaches me how to speak different languages like French, Italian, Japanese and German.

Before I reach my eleventh birthday we flew to Peru and settled there for six years.

When we are in that country I enrolled in a music school. I was in the conducting division my teacher saw my potential and he entered my name in the national conducting competition.

I won and got a scholarship to a music school in London, England. The last and only place that I don't want to stay or live in.


	2. Back In London

Chapter Two: Back In London

"England, haven't changed much since we left it six years ago." I said as I surveyed the streets of Fulham at a window in the living room.

"You're right, sweetie. I think it hadn't changed at all." My adoptive mother said affectionately.

I smiled at her and glanced at our apartment. It had two bedrooms but it will- do nicely. We will only settle here for a few months because our house needs a lot of repairs. Apparently my mother forgot to hire some helpers to maintain the house in haste to get to Peru.

"Mom, can I go to the bookstore to buy some new books."

"You may but be back here before dinner."

I grabbed my trench coat and pecked and pecked a kiss at her cheek. I hope that I can find a copy of the book that I really wanted to read.

Miles away form Jeremy's small apartment. An old man and a young woman was talking inside a circular office.

"Lily, your older son's magical aura was found again in Britain." The headmaster said his blue eyes twinkling.

"Really, Albus?" Lily Potter asked happily. She was so sorry that she didn't give her Harry enough love and affection which caused him to leave them eight years ago.

"Yes, and I will tell Minerva to send a Hogwarts acceptance letter to him."

"Oh, thank you very much headmaster but can he catch up easily he's probably sixteen by now."

"It's not too late for him to learn."

Yes! I already had a copy of the book that I really wanted to read it was Siddharta by Herman Hesse. I can't find a copy of it in our local library in Peru. I also bought other classical novels because I left my collection of it in our Peruvian house.

I quickly went home and I ate my dinner hastily and mom was looking at me disapprovingly. When she gave me that look she already know that I wanted to read the book I bought or lent out of the library.

I entered my room and unwrap that one particular book. I flopped down on my bed and started reading the first chapter.

I was nearly at the end of it when I heard something was tapping at my window I turned and saw a snowy white owl. Oh shit! That owl was here to give me the acceptance letter to that freakish school.


	3. Acceptance Letter

Chapter Three: Acceptance Letter

I stood up and opened the window to let the owl in. I hated it that I'm now receiving letters in a weird and freakish way. It flew in and landed on my desk and stuck her leg out. I knew this bird she was Hedwig my brother's owl my mother gave it to him in his fifth birthday while I didn't had any gift to my birthday. I wanted to strangle the owl but restrain myself. God, how did they know that I am already here well there's nothing impossible for the freaks to find me.

I untied the letter and stared at the words written in green ink;

Mr. H. Potter

Apartment no. 4

Magnolia Compound

Fullham

I was correct. She was really here to give me a piece of worthless piece of freakish paper. I sat down at my desk and the owl didn't fly away it seems she was waiting for my response. I grabbed a piece of paper and my pen and started to write this;

Dear Headfreak,

I prefer to conduct an orchestra who doesn't listen to the conductor than to go to your abnormal school and I have no intentions to learn freakish things from you. Thank you very much for giving me the opportunity to study to your freakish school but I can't accept you offer.

Hope you had a nice day and please don't bother me again.

Jeremy

I re-read what I wrote and I was satisfied on how it came out. I folded the paper and after that I ripped the envelope to shreds. Hedwig looked at me as if I was a madman to rip the invitation of the freakish school to shreds.

"Here's my answer." I said quietly and handed the paper at her she clamped it in her beak and flew off.

I shut the window close and went straight to the bathroom to get the bottle of sterilizing alcohol I poured the whole contents in my desk that disgusting bird may have bird flu and I don't want to spend the first week of classes in the hospital's ICU.

I put a bookmark on the page that I haven't read yet and I lay down on my bed and fell asleep. Let's see how persistent the freak people here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The headmaster frowned as he read the note form Harry. It seems that he really hated his parents and his heritage. He even used his fake name to sign the letter. As far as he knew the acceptance letters end up like the entrance letters of Sta. Clara School of Magic in Peru.

He owled the headmistress to notify if they sent him their letter of acceptance. He found out that Harry did receive one but he tears it t pieces and sent the headmistress a nasty note like he had now. They tried to persuade him by sending thousands of letter but it always end up in shreds or in ashes. The headmistress gave up on him when they sent the 301, 150th letter which ends up in a muggle machine called the 'paper shredder."

And a friend of his sent a muggle newspaper in Peru that announced how Harry had won the scholarship here form a conducting competition. The Peruvian Ministry of Magic didn't have a record that he performed any accidental magic.

"What can I do to help Lily and James to get their son back?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to find my spotlessly clean and neat room covered in letters. It amused me how those freaks didn't give up so easily. It seems that I forgot to lock my bathroom window.

I glanced at my clock and saw it was five o' clock. Mother usually wakes up seven o' clock even if the time difference was much greater than here. So I had two hours to clean this mess. I went downstairs to get a trash bag and an air freshener because it smelled like and owl den in my room. I quickly gathered the letters and sprayed the air freshener around my room and in my bathroom and this time I closed the window so that those stupid birds can't get in.

When I was done with that I set the trash bag in one corner and took a bath first. It was the start of classes today and I don't want to be late because I removed those freakish letters in my room. I quickly wear some new clothes and head out side.

I dumped the letters in the dumpster where it rightfully belong. I'll make that freak school to give up getting me just like what I did on the freak school on Peru.


	4. Longing

Chapter Four: Longing

When I came back inside I was shocked to see my mum cooking breakfast already. That was weird I thought that she's going to wake up late.

"Good morning, mom." I said and kissed her at the cheek

"Good morning, honey." She said at me as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"I thought you're going to wake up late." I said quietly

"It's the first day of your classes and I can't sleep maybe it will take time to adjust at the time difference. Since I can't sleep I decided that I should cook breakfast for you."

She set a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of me. When I was finished eating I gathered my things and peek a kissed at her cheeks again. I walked out on the streets and it was a foggy September 1 I was still didn't used at the weather and I found myself missing the sunny days in Peru.

As Jeremy walked at the streets; green eyes identical to his own was watching him the eyes were filled with sadness and longing as they stared at the boy on the other side of the streets.

"He looks just like James and it's been a long time since I saw his eyes they were just like mine. Luckily he didn't inherited James's poor eye sight. Lily said to herself as she continued to observe his older son from afar.

The distance between them was causing too much pain in her heart but she also knew that it was her fault for not giving Harry enough time and affection. And also to that he heard James's plan to put him in orphanage it was one of the reasons why he ran away from their home eight years ago.

Before she went to spy at her son she had a small chat with the headmaster he showed her the letter of the headmistress in Peru stating how hard they tried to get their son and teach him magic but the acceptance letter always ends up in a dumpster or in a paper shredder.

It confused her why Harry didn't want to learn magic after all he was a wizard. All of the muggleborn students like her previously was too excited to learn magic and they accepted Hogwarts's invitation readily. It really confused her why Harry was acting the opposite.

'_Maybe he didn't want to see us anymore and he really hated us.' _Lily thought sadly as she disappeared with a pop.


	5. Dumbledore Comes To Visit

Chapter Five: Dumbledore Comes To Visit

"Mr. Smith." My teacher in music history class, Mr. Green said snapping me out of my reverie.

As anyone can guess I'm having the worst first week of classes in my entire life. I had to clean my room a thousand times everyday to get rid of the freakish papers and the smell of owls in my room. They even stooped so low to send their invitation letter via normal mail and they were starting to get in my nerves that I almost wanted to shoot the mailman every time he handed me the letter.

"Yes, sir?" I asked him quietly.

"You're day dreaming in my class and as a punishment you have to pass a report that consists of one-hundred pages about Fredric Chopin and his works."

I just nodded my head and I know that I can't complain because I was too busy thinking about those freaks and their next move and the second thing in the world that I hated aside from freakish people who waved a stick is making a report.

The freaks sent me a thousand letters on Tuesday and mom was with the London Philharmonic Orchestra recording a musical score for a film and in that time I was finished cleaning the whole house. I was in the living room relaxing as I listened to Beethoven's Symphony no.7 while conducting an imaginary orchestra when I felt our apartment was shaking and our small fireplace spat out thousands of those freakish paper (A/N: Does this scene reminds you of something?) and after that I was surrounded by a sea of envelopes with green letters written on them.

I growled and glanced at the clock it was seven o' clock and mum was going to be here at thirty minutes. I quickly cleaned it up and by the time I was finished I dumped two bulging bags of trash at the dumpster.

'_Mother Earth's gonna kill me because I didn't recycle those papers.'_ I thought as I head inside the house.

As I went inside I saw mum was already at the kitchen making some raspberry tea. Luckily she didn't notice that she was missing one of her vase which disappeared because one of the letters hit it and there's no hope of in repairing it so I also include it in the trash. If she knew that her vase from china broke she's going to give me a long tongue lashing lessons.

"Albus, he dumped the letters again and we already used all of the parchments in this castle." The deputy headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall said, outraged.

The old headmaster just nodded his head and all the while thinking that it was finally the time to pay Harry a visit.

I got home looking like a grumpy old man carrying three thick books about Fredric Chopin that I checked out from the library. It was Friday and I was supposed to finish Siddharta today it was only a thin book and I can't finish it because I'm too busy. I walked in the living room because I'm going to do my report in there but what I saw made me dropped the books in my hands.

"Oh, honey you're already here." Mum said and the old man turned and smiled at me.

I quickly gathered my books and stared at the old man who I once called grandpa. To give you a bit of background information I'm going to tell you his name and his status. His name was Albus Dumbledore head freak of the finest freak school in Britain and the esteemed leader of the freak bird society and also he was the man who ruined my life because he told the stupid prediction to my biological parents.

"Why do you have so many books about Fredric Chopin." My mum asked snapping me out of my thoughts about shouting, or killing the man in front of me.

"I got to pass a one-hundred pages report about him to my teacher because he caught me day dreaming in his class."

"I see, Jem this is Professor. Dumbledore from the Conservatory of music in France and he saw your performance in Peru and he wanted to invite you to his school. Well have a nice chat with him; honey I got to go the orchestra is waiting for me."

She stood up and kissed my forehead leaving me with the old man I really hated the most.

"You've grown my dear boy you look just like your father." He told me warmly. I never wanted to hear that calm old voice through all of eternity.

"What do you want, old freak?" I told him flatly looking at him with narrowed eyes.

He sighed and took out one of those envelopes that I really wanted to tear apart.

"I'm inviting you personally to Hogwarts. Your mother was really devastated when you left eight years ago?"

"Devastated? You must be joking. When you told them about that stupid prediction my biological parents treated me like shit. It's that what you called devastated?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Harry-"he said imploringly but I cut him off.

"Don't call me in that name. I'm not him anymore. I'm not that brainless child that you sworn to protect and that always wish that his parents will give him some tin bit of affection. So please, stop acting like an asshole."

I glanced at the letter in the table. I picked it up and ripped it to pieces and he was looking at me with sadness and regret.

"I think you know my answer." I said at him coldly.

I smiled as the old man left with nothing but a sad expression on his face.


	6. Lady In Black

Chapter Six: Lady In Black

In the following morning my mum asked me what happened between me and 'Professor Head Freak' and whether I accepted the scholarship from the 'Conservatory of Music' in France.

"I didn't mum." I said quietly.

"But why? The Conservatory of Music in France is the finest music school in whole Europe."

"I just don't want to move again."

"Well honey; you're right I was starting to get comfortable in here."

After that little discussion she left and I was alone in the house. I decided to clean my room since my turn down of the personal invitation they finally gave up in sending acceptance letter to me. Maybe I should celebrate later. After I cleaned my room I started to type my report in the old fashioned type writer.

I was typing the 50th page when the ink ribbons ran out. I searched the whole house and I couldn't find another pair of ink ribbons so I have no choice but to go out and buy a new one in the Convenience Store. I wrote a note to mum so she may read it if she comes home ahead of me.

Lily watched her son at the other side of the street again because she found out that she will never be re-united with his older son again. She knew why Harry refused he hated them and because they didn't teach him magic he thought it was a forbidden thing and decided that learning it will put you in danger.

She suddenly crossed the street to go to the alleyway which she usually apparates when she was finished looking at her son when;

"Miss look out." A voice shouted and someone pushed her aside and was hit by the van.

She glanced at the boy and her heart dropped as she saw who it was.

"Harry."

I was walking back to our apartment. I already bought a new set of ink ribbons after I was finished with my report I can finally read Siddharta and finished it today so that I can finally read the other novels that I bought.

I glance unintentionally at the other side of the street and I saw a lady who wore a black dress and had a black veil concealing her face suddenly crossed the street.

I saw a van rushing towards her and I shouted this to warn her;

"Miss looked out." But apparently she didn't hear me.

I crossed the street and pushed her aside and I let the van hit me. Maybe I inherited this stupid saving people trait from my biological parents.


	7. Challenge

Chapter Seven: Challenge

I woke up in a blindingly white and very sterile private hospital room. What am I doing here in the first place? Oh I remember I saved a strange woman from being hit by a van. I wonder who brought me here.

Now I assessed my state. Great! Just great! My right arm was broken and it was in a sling so that means that I can't conduct for god knows how many weeks and I have a good reason to Mr. Green why I didn't submit my report.

My mom was here and when she woke up and already saw me she gave me a long tongue lashing session for pulling up this kind of stunt and for making her very worried. But I deserve it anyway. After the long scolding my mum left because they're still recording the musical scores for the movie but she promised to be here as early as possible.

Sometime at lunch. A nurse peek her head at the door and said;

"Mr. Smith, you had a visitor."

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"The woman whom you saved from being hit by the van."

Finally! I can already meet her and uncover her identity. But most of all her identity is very important to me because when I saved her I felt this strange connection with her.

"Let her in." I said happily but regretting saying those words afterwards because the woman I saved was my true biological mother who didn't even care for me.

If I had known who she was before the van incident I'll let the van crushed her.

"Harry." She said concernedly.

"Get out." I said coldly. How dare she act as if she cared for my well being the only one who ever truly cared about me is Ms. Anna.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you probable are. Looked what you have done to me. My right arm was slightly broken and I don't know how many weeks that I won't use this arm to conduct. You have just rid me the use of my most important body part my arm and hand." I said sarcastically

"That's why am I was here to give you something to heal you arms. She said almost pleading at me to listen.

"No, thank you. I prefer my arm to be healed in the normal way."

She turned to leave with an air of sadness and regret surrounding her but I called her back;

"If you truly want me back to your freakish world I'm going to give you a second chance."

"What is it." She asked me in a desperate kind of manner.

"Beat me at conducting. If you win I'll come to you and to your freak institution quietly and I if I win you will never bother me and don't show your self to me."

"Deal."

Now she left with a fiery hopeful aura. As if they know how to conduct at least I'm gonna amused myself how those freaks struggle like idiots how to conduct an orchestra.


	8. Worries

Chapter Eight: Worries

Lily appeared at the kitchen of no. 12 Grimmauld place the headquarters of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix. The headmaster called for an emergency meeting to discuss their current war status against the dark side.

"What's wrong mum, you looked pale?" Anthony asked the savior of the wizarding world and the youngest member of the Order and also her son asked.

"I'm okay." She was still thinking about Harry's words. How stupid of her to readily accept the challenge while she couldn't even conduct a choir let alone an orchestra.

When Harry left eight years ago James became quiet and distant. When she told her husband that Harry was already back he just gave him a distant look and he just dedicated himself in teaching Anthony many defensive spells that he knew. She knew why her husband acts like this because he just didn't want to lose a son again.

She just listened as Severus rant about Voldemort's plan but she didn't even understood a single part of the report and when they started talking their next move of action against the dark forces she didn't even participate let alone gave a suggestion.

"Lily, what' wrong?" the headmaster asked when the other members already left the kitchen.

"I owe Harry a life debt."

"How did you owe him your life?"

"He saved me from being hit by a van. Before I went here I visited him in the muggle hospital when I entered the room I could feel his hatred washing over me like a big tsunami. When I turned back to leave he called me back and told me that if I wanted to return him back I should beat him at conducting.

"I see, but it distress you that how can you beat him if you didn't even know how to conduct." The headmaster said gently at her.

"Yes." Then the headmaster reached out his hand and patted her at the shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll beat him and bring him back."

Lily didn't even know if she was going to cry or laugh at headmaster's words but she's going to give her faith at Albus after all he always managed to find a solution to a very hard problem.


	9. Talks

Chapter Nine: Talks

After two weeks my broken arm was healed. That was odd usually broken bones need a few months and even a year to mend. But I was grateful for it because I'm able to conduct again I couldn't help to suspect that my freakish power helped me to mend my broken arm.

When I went back to class Mr. Green just assigned me a new report this time it was about Beethoven and his famous musical pieces. He also told me that I should finish the report about Fredric Chopin because he was going to take it. I just wanted to strangle him when he told me that the new report was my punishment for letting the van hit me intentionally. He was such a prat but he's a good teacher.

I was in my room finishing the reports and sifting at the musical scores that I had. I'm going to pick a rather had one so that my biological mother will look more idiotic at her futile attempts to conduct an orchestra.

Mum already told me that the London Philharmonic agreed to be the orchestra that we're going to conduct. The reason why they agreed is they want to know how good I am at conducting and also to know the conducting prowess of my friend who boldly challenged me.

I made a cover up story to Ms. Anna that my true mother was a friend of mine and we met during the conducting competition in Peru. I told her that my parents died because of a car crash so that she can took me in her care and I just couldn't tell her that if my friend of mine wins she's going to take me away.

Lily was practicing the hand movements used to conduct an orchestra. Luckily her charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was a former conductor of the wizarding world's orchestra and she considered him a blessing in disguise.

Now she was teaching her the basics in how to read musical scores. She couldn't help but think that there must be a sort of charm that will help her to win the showdown between her and her eldest son.

I received a note via owl post on Tuesday. I took off the on the at the owl's leg and it immediately flew off. I unrolled the paper and read the note;

Harry,

Meet me at the coffee shop next to the bookstore where you always bought your books so that we can discuss the piece that we are going to conduct.

Lily

The woman's fighting spirit never waned just one bit. I put on my trench coat and headed to the coffee shop. I saw her sitting at one of the tables at the back. I sat across from her waiting for her to speak;

"So what piece are we going to conduct?" she asked skeptically

"Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto no.2 and here's a copy of the musical score I trust you don't have one." I said while I hand the score sheet at her. This piece is the one that I picked for the final round of the contest in Peru.

She opened it and turned pale as she read the notes.

"Can we conduct something easy?"

"No and besides I felt that your world is at war and I'm not going to let you take me so easily."

"Very well." She said in resignation

"Good, be sure to practice because our showdown will be at October 15 so you have three weeks to not look like a lost lamb at the stage."

She just nodded and I stood up and leave. I was so sure that I'm going to win at our little showdown but I can't shake the feeling that she already had a few tricks on her sleeves.


	10. Showdown

Chapter Ten: Showdown

This is it! The day of our showdown. It is also they day that will decide if I'm going to that freak school or not. I really can't understand myself this past few weeks because I'm taking this showdown seriously maybe I'm scared of losing.

But it was preposterous! I was training so hard to be a great conductor and I'm sure I'm going to win this because my biological mother was a newbie and she didn't know much yet.

-----

Lily was sitting in one of the chairs in the hall holding her wand tightly at her hand. She needed to cast the spell so that she can win but she's going to sabotage his elder son's performance.

Harry, please forgive me this is the only way.

-----

I was standing at the conductor stand facing the London Philharmonic who was looking at me with interest. Right, I was the son of their concert mistress. I watched as the positioned their instruments while the pianist straightened his score sheet. I positioned my hand then when the orchestra said they are ready I started conducting them to play the Rachmaninoff piece.

The first measures of notes ran smoothly but when I was at the 27th measure something went wrong. My score sheet changed and it became Beethoven's Symphony no. 7 and I'm conducting to orchestra to play it. I glanced at my true mother who was sitting at a chair in the hall waving her freakish stick. Damn, she sabotages my performance.

I stopped conducting and apologized to the orchestra I didn't ask them to play I again because my biological mother might sabotage my performance again.

I step down the conductor's stand and we switched places. I was sitting at the chair while watching her conducting the piece perfectly. I wish I could sabotage her performance too.

After she finished conducting the orchestra deliberated and she proclaimed her the winner. She went straight at me and held out her hand for me to shake it.

"Congratulations, but I know you cheated we're going to discuss about the freak school tomorrow." I said at her coldly and turned to leave.

How am I going to tell Ms. Anna that I'm going to a freak school later?

--------

A/N: Hey guys reviews are appreciated today because it will be an advance birthday present for me. My birthday is June 28 and it's only six days and I'm going to turn fifteen. Hope you like the chapter.


	11. Secrets

Chapter Eleven: Secrets

I hate that woman I just can't tell the orchestra that she cheated because they might think that I need to see a psychiatrist. They won't believe me that the musical notes changed like magic and that she have magic.

Well even if they teach me with those freak stuffs it will be useless because my magic was sealed inside me. I'm going to tell you the story behind it;

Like the old freak did. The headmistress of the Sta. Clara School of Magic, Mrs. Maria Sanchez met me in the public library that I always hang out everyday. She tried convincing me to go to her school. I told her that if I attended her school my parents will find me and they will bring me back to wizarding Britain. As you know they were in war and I just save my own arse because I don't want to die young.

I asked her if there's any magical spell that can sealed my magic so that I can't perform accidental freak stuffs. She told me there was one and it was used to the prisoners of a wizarding prison so that they can't escape. You seem to think that I am foolish that I told her to perform the spell on me and she told me that the spell have a slight side effects when I reached the age of my magical maturity but I wasn't experiencing that yet.

I was sitting at the sofa facing my mother and it was time to tell her that I have to leave for a while.

"Mom?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes, dear?" Ms. Anna told me sweetly.

"My friend the one who challenged me said that if she won in our little showdown I have to go and visit her in her house in Paris for three months."

"I see, and what day do you plan to go to the airport?"

"She told me that she's going to pick me up in our house."

"Call me when you are already there. And always practice your conducting skills while your staying with your friend."

I felt that my heart grew heavy at the concept of leaving her for a few months because I lose at a showdown in which one of the contestants cheated by the use of freakish things. I hope that I can get out of this mess early.


	12. Back In The Wizarding World

A/N: I'm so angry at my Literature teacher last Friday and that anger messed up with my writing muse. It's about the plus points and I don't care about it because 1. I wasn't the one who cleaned the room the teacher aid did and 2. The room was dirty. Silly me talking to you about my school problems. I know present chapter 12 of FOTGM.

Chapter Twelve: Back In The Wizarding World

Lily picked me up at Friday and I made a show to Ms. Anna that I'm really going to Paris for three months by packing my clothes in two luggages and putting my musical instruments in their respective cases. She almost blew her cover as my French friend when she kept thanking mum for raising me as a good gentleman.

We went in a dark alleyway and she used a freak move that allow us to appear suddenly at Potter Manor and that moved gave me a big head ache and nausea. She said that I'm only staying here for three days so that we can go shopping for my freakish school supplies.

This is my punishment for being a conceited idiot in trusting that my good for nothing biological mother won't use her freakish magic in our little showdown. I'm back in my ill-fitting room and they didn't even bother to change the disgusting mustard yellow wall paper.

I don't know what I'm going to do. What if they knew that I can't perform magic because my magic is locked inside of me? But wait I forgot that I'm a great actor.

----

Lenneth Parkinson is the Dark Lord's most efficient spy at Hogwarts School have been given another assignment: to spy the savior's brother that Severus told in the Death Eater Meetings which hated the wizarding world.

Harry James Potter also known as Jeremiah Antiochus Smith intrigued her. Why did he hated his true heritage? And why did he hate his own kind so much.

It's time to use seduction again to sway Jeremiah to her side so that she can gain information about the chosen one.

----

Lily didn't know what to do to keep her husband calm. He was jumping in joy finally rejoicing that their eldest son was here.

'I hope Harry will stay with us.' She thought albeit sadly.


	13. Shopping

Chapter Thirteen: Shopping

I didn't know that they took shopping for freakish school supplies seriously. Lily woke me up early. I went down and saw my father sitting stiffly at the table. When he saw me he stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Get your hands off me." I said coldly and his grip slackened and you can see hurt written all over his face.

I don't care if he was hurt by my actions because he was one of the factors that I left this shit hole anyway. Since Anthony was their sweet savior I heard him that he's going to cast me away in an orphanage so that they won't have another burden to worry and protect so I decided to disown myself from the Potter name before he can cast me away himself.

Luckily he didn't try to embrace and talk to me again. We ate our breakfast in silence and I can see that his eyes is assessing my state. I'm fine thank you. Thanks to Ms. Anna. I thought quietly to myself.

After that awkward breakfast my biological mother grabbed my arm and did that freakish move again and I was transported in a market like place. She told me that the name of the place is Diagon Alley and it was wizarding Britain's main shopping center.

She led me first to a freakish clothing store and left me there with the lady who owned the store to get my measurement so that my robes (I think that's the name of what they wear) perfectly. She said that she's going to buy my freakish text books and nasty freakish ingredients for a subject called Potions.

She came back just in time as the lady was finished taking my measurements. We went out of the shop and I heard her mutter;

"The only thing left is your wand."

What? lady was finished taking my measurements. We went out of the shop and I heard her mutter;

"The only thing left is your wand."

What? You're going to buy one of those freakish things of wood. We entered a shabby shop filled with many boxes and then I met the most intriguing and annoying old man in my whole life.

"It's nice to see you Mr. Potter you should have gone to my shop six years ago."

"I don't care if I was supposed to be here six years ago. Just give me one of those freakish piece of wood." I snapped waspishly.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter and I'm afraid that I can't just give you one."

Lily looked at him apologetically but I stood there glaring outright at the man what he meant that those sticks chose their owner.

"Where's your wand arm?" he asked softly.

"I'm left handed." He pulled out a tape measure, which measure my arm and after that it started measuring my nostrils which I found highly irritating.

"That will do." He said and the hideous tape stops. He came back in my range of vision and saw him carrying ten boxes of freakish wood. He grabbed the top box and said;

"Try this one. Yew, 10 inches, whippy."

As I reached out to grab it he suddenly pulled away muttering;

"This won't do. Try this one instead. Lebanese cedar, 11 inches, flexible."

Huh? Lebanese cedar? I thought they were extinct and Lebanon was once famous for their cedar that's why there's a cedar tree in their flag. As I grabbed the wood I felt warmth shot through my hand into my arm and the wand emitted blue sparks.

"Bravo. A fast find that wand was here for fifty-five years and it seems he's waiting for you."

What an odd piece of stick that I now owned. My mother paid seven gold freakish coins for it that she explained was a galleon and left the shop. Hmm…..fifty-five years this wood should be rotting by now.

Since I can't use my magic I'm just going to use the lovely piece of wood as my secondary conductor's baton.


	14. The Disastrous Dinner And Sorting

Chapter Fourteen: The Disastrous Dinner and the Sorting

I was reading "Bleak House" when my mother knocked and said that we're having a family dinner tonight and the old coot was invited not to mention that my savior brother was also there. Great. Just bloody great. I never thought that I will see the persons that I hate in just one night it seems that they we're testing my patience. I refused to go to this lovely dinner but Lily threatened me that she's going to set my musical instruments on fire made me go grudgingly. After all I can't risk my Stradivarius violin being a pile of ash.

My brother was sitting across from me talking to the old coot quietly which was sitting on his left. James was looking at me as if I'm going to attack his savior son and Lily chatting incessantly how lovely this night was. I just sat in my chair quietly and trying to finish my food as quickly as I can so that I can go back to my reading.

"So, big brother can you tell us about your life in the muggle world." My dear brother asked.

"Ms. Anna was a member of a world class orchestra so basically she travels the whole world to perform and she brought me along with her in her travels. When she took me in her care she teach me how to play the violin, flute, piano, and harp also she teach me how to conduct so that I can fulfill her dreams for her she really wanted to become a conductor. She teach me all her knowledge unlike my true parents who didn't teach me a single thing." I said emotionlessly as I saw Lily and James cringe.

"We're really sorry-"

"Oh, don't say that you're sorry because I think that I was a mistake between the two of you because you treated me like trash unlike what you are doing to your savior son right now." I said as I stood up and left the room my brother looking at me like a gaping fish and it was surprising that the olds coot didn't join our little banter.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Albus just stared at Harry's seat. The child was right it was his fault that he became bitter and angry at his heritage. If he knew that James and Lily will neglect their eldest son because of the prophecy he shouldn't have told it to them that early but the Dark Lord already knows it and they had the right to know the fate of their youngest son in the upcoming war.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Lily apparated me to the freak school and it seem I was the only student which was going to attend in their mid-term and I was going to be sorted in front of the whole student body later. How I hate my life right now. If I can just slit my throat right now so that I won't have to embarrass myself in front of the whole student body. And here I was sitting in front of other freak children with their odd clothing but the one that drew my attention was at the table where they we're wearing robes with green lining.

She looked like a fairy or an angel in her silver hair and blue eyes but what the hell is she wearing under that ridiculous robe because her body seems like it was screaming in the boys in the whole hall to take her in the table. But I can feel that she was some kind of Mata Hari amongst the whole students here.

A hat was suddenly put in my head and I can hear someone speaking in my ear;

"The eldest Potter son. I've been waiting for you for a long time and mow where shall I put you?"

'God' I thought quietly 'Just put me somewhere else so that I can't see my savior brother.'

"Very well you have a noble heart and a great intellect. You should be in Gryffindor but since you don't want there. Better be-"

Is this silly hat like some suspense?


	15. Up for Adoption

I am sorry if you are expecting that this is an update but I am putting this story up for adoption kindly pm me if you are interested…..


	16. Chapter 16

I am sorry if you are expecting that this is an update but I am putting this story up for adoption kindly pm me if you are interested…..To those who would like to adopt this story it is okay if you would like to change its plot entirely…My imagination suddenly failed and I ran out of ideas on how to continue this story…I hope that someone will pm me since I really don't want to see this story's plot to go into the drain…I am sorry to those who were expecting that this is yet again another update….I am still waiting for someone who would like to adopt my stories…


	17. Adopted

A/N:

Freak out to get me was already adopted by CDT001…..I'll let you know if she already posted the story =) thank you very much for adopting my story…..


End file.
